


the temples we build

by cornix



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: (some regrets), Grand does some much-needed introspection, Missing Scene, Mostly Canon Compliant, Other, no beta no editing no regrets, this was literally typed directly into the ao3 text box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornix/pseuds/cornix
Summary: A farewell, but not a final one. At least not if Grand Magnificent has a say in the matter.





	the temples we build

 

Grand Magnificent follows Echo Reverie to Altar to negotiate with the DFS with the hope that he will be of use, or, at least, that Echo will think that he is someone who could potentially be of use.

In the end, he stands by uselessly, watching Echo _(righteous and strong and full of conviction)_ speak from their heart in a manner he himself could not imagine doing. (That’s a lie. He has imagined it, has dreamt of it, has gently caressed the idea of steadfast conviction but found no solid ground in which to plant his beliefs).

He should be used to this by now. Ever since the day they all landed on Quire, he has looked up from imminent danger to find Echo sweeping in with fire in their eyes to make things right. Grand still remembers that day in Sculpture City, the first time he saw Echo draw their sword, sparks flying. _Elegy, that’s the name_ , he recalls. A good name. It’s a well-made weapon, elegant in it’s simplicity, and all the more beautiful for its rare usage. So seldom drawn, and that day, Echo drew it for _him_. Back then, Grand didn’t attribute the same meaning in that as he does now. _I probably shouldn’t though,_ he knows, but that ship has sailed, hasn’t it? (Might as well have been shot out of the Mirage by Advent’s catapult when Echo sighs in relief at Nideo’s agreement and Grand’s heart _soars)_.

There is a debt to be paid, as well. Grand can not ever forget seeing Echo fight Ballad, staining the snow with blood as if it was the _right thing to do_. Grand doesn't think he's ever believed in anything enough to hurt someone he loves. And then, Echo had _won,_  and Grand had realized that all the traps he had set because he couldn't believe anyone who came for him would have good intentions were still active. He'd sprinted out, dismantling most of them and triggering the rest on himself. It was humiliating, but better that than to burn the one hand still reaching out to him in kindness. And they'd reached him, all tears and blood and some emotion Grand never learned the name for, and Grand felt shame at the thought that _he_ was the one being saved.

They'd gotten Ballad safely back to Moonlock, at least.

It's odd. Grand has spent so much time looking for meaning that he can convert into art that he's never bothered to properly examine his own beliefs. Or rather, the lack of them. And then there's Echo. Echo, who was born into a utopia that failed them and still somehow managed to be so very certain in their convictions. _Protect others. Fight for those who can't_. And, seemingly, _save Grand Magnificent_.

Grand looks at Echo now, as they leave the meeting, tired but relieved.  _But who will protect you?_ he thinks, before he can stop himself.

He takes their angler unit look over before they leave Altar, says that chipped glass won't do, says he'll make sure it'll be as new again.

"Fuck's sake," says Echo, "just don't make it look like something..." They shake their head. "Don't make it look like _something_."

Grand is sure he doesn't know what they mean, and gives the mech retractable armor plating that shimmers like mother-of-pearl. He designed it to begin with, and so he deems himself capable to adjust it.

"I just..." Grand struggles for words as he presents them with their modified mech, "I just want you to be _safe_."

He doesn't know why it's so difficult to say. After everything, after being rescued time and time again, the words should come easy to him. 

"I mean..." Echo studies their mech, half-smirking. "It's better than melted legos."

To his shame, Grand can feel heat creep into his cheeks. "Is it though?" He manages with a somewhat jovial tone. "I'd say lego tar is probably going to be an important part of my legacy."

"You know, Grand," says Echo as they take a step closer to him. "I'm sure it will be."

He can't tell whether Echo is insulting him or joking, but they're very close now, and their hand is resting on his shoulder, and he immediately has other things to worry about. They're smiling, a small, sad smile, and Grand wishes he knew why.

"Look," he says, swallowing, "I know I... I know I'm a fuckup," he says, airing the thought that's been reverberating in his mind ever since that day on Volition years ago. Echo looks like they're going to say something, but stops themselves. So Grand continues: "But I... I want you to be safe." The last bit comes out helplessly, as a last resort, failing once more to find the words he's looking for.

"None of us are safe."

"I know that. But it would be nice if you were. And me, of course. I'd like to be safe, as well."

"Of course." Echo nods. "That's why you're leaving, isn't it? After all of this."

Grand takes a look out the windows of his workshop, seeing temples to long gone divines in the distance. "You know, I think I'll stay here. At least for a bit."

Echo follows his gaze. "Just don't go building another body for a divine, okay?"

They're joking, but it stings. "Yeah. No more divine bodies. You going back to Moonlock?"

Echo's hand leaves his shoulder, and it feels suddenly cold. "Yeah. I don't– Ballad's there."

"Right."

"I'm proud of you, you know," they say at last, and once more, Grand's heart soars. "For doing what you did. It's a difficult thing, killing someone, even if it's the bird leader-"

"-Avian boss-"

" _The_ _bird leader_ of Advent."

A short silence.

"You'll come visit, won't you?" It's not what Grand intends to say, but there it is, and instantly, he regrets it.

Echo looks taken aback, just for a second, and then the hand is back on his shoulder, giving a little squeeze. "Of course. Of course I will."

"Good. Have a safe journey."

"I'll do my very best." Echo steps away from him, and is already walking towards their mech when they suddenly stop and looks back. "And hey, Grand?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like it if you were safe, too."

Grand feels a smile spread across his features, a rare thing these days, as he watches Echo climb into the mech.

It's not the last time they'll see each other, he decides. And when they do meet again, they'll be safe, and Grand will find his words with ease. _Yeah. Next time,_ he thinks. And his eyes are once more drawn to the windows, catching sight of a leaf in the wind. It dances through the air, at once graceful and unpredictable, in front of the distant temples, and slowly, an idea takes form in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
